Creuserey Asmodeus
Creuserey Asmodeus was one of the four sub-leaders of the Old Maou Faction. He was a descendant of the original Asmodeus. Appearance Creuserey had the appearance of a good looking man wearing the clothes of a noble. His clothes were black with dark red belts and motifs. Creuserey also had a cape. He had black hair tied up in a small ponytail and violet eyes. Creuserey also had pointy ears and pale skin. Personality Creuserey hated the current Satans, believing that they were defiling the name of Satan. He also believe that he is the rightful ruler of Hell, calling himself a "True Satan", and the current Satans stole that right from him. Extremely arrogant and highly delusional, Creuserey adamantly believed that he and the other descendants of the original Satan have the right to become Kings of the World. He aspired to destroy the world to create his own definition of a new World of Devils. Creuserey's enormous pride and and delusional thinking led him to disregard the fact that devils are already endangered as stated by Azazel. For this reason Creuserey scorned Percival's ideas and beliefs in peace and pacifism even considered Percival's action of allying with Seraphs and Fallen Angels atrocious. He strongly believed that his heritage as Asmodeus' descendant makes him superior to everything. Creuserey refused to acknowledge the fact he is weaker than the current Satans as shown in his fight against Percival when he refused to accept he had lost as he questioned why does a Satan like himself have to lose against Percival whom he considered an bastard Satan, referencing Percival's betrayal of the Old Maou Faction. History He and the other descendants of the original Satans (except Percival, Raylan, Dredge and Ingvild) believed that the current Devil system was mistaken and sought to change it by killing the current Satans and taking control of Hell. Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Creuserey appears in Volume 6, when the Old Maou Faction interfered in Arthur and Diodora's Rating Game, alongside Olba Beelzebub, challenging Azazel to a fight in an attempt to avenge Tsufaame Leviathan. This fight, however, did not occur due to the appearance of Percival Lucifer and Hades, with Percival attempting to solve this through talk but was rejected. He then fought against Hades, but lost after Hades activates his Hadal Heavenly Armor and sends a orb of darkness down into Creuserey's stomach in order to destroy Wagyl's snake, which was his source of power. He was killed after being hit by Hades' scythe, turning his body into nothingness with his immense power. Powers & Abilities Expert Magician: Creuserey has shown some skills in utilizing magic as he was able to fight against Percival in magical combat. However, he needed Wagyl's snake in order to match him in power although he was easily defeated when Hades got serious and used the Hadal Heavenly Armor. Immense Demonic Power: As the descendant of the original Asmodeus, Creuserey possesses an impressive amount of demonic power and has shown that he was proficient in using his demonic powers, being able to release huge demonic powers when powered up with Wagyl's snake. Despite his power going up to the level of the original Asmodeus after using Wagy's snake, he was defeated by Hades, when the latter had gotten serious. * Dark-Barrier Field Trivia * Creuserey is the only descendant of the Seven Great Satans to have pointy ears. * Creuserey's name is derived from the names of two characters in the Gundam TV series; Rau Le Creuse'''t and '''Rey Za Burrel. * Asmodeus or Ashmedai (/ˌæzməˈdiːəs/ az-muh-dee-uh s, as-''; Hebrew: אַשְמְדּאָי‎, ''ʾAšmədʾāy; Arabic: آشماداي, Ashimaday; Greek: Ασμοδαίος, Asmodaios) is the name of a demon. In Christian and Biblical sources, Beelzebub is another name for the devil, similar to Satan. ** In Christian demonology, he is one of the seven princes of Hell according to Catholic views on Hell. The Dictionnaire Infernal describes Asmodeus as a chimeric creature, with the breast of a man, a cock leg, serpent tail, and three heads, riding a lion with dragon wings and neck. ** In Binsfeld's classification of demons, he classified Asmodeus as the demon who represents the sin of lust. * Creuserey was the third Satan descendant to be killed, the first being Tsufaame, the second being Olba, the fourth being Zachen, and fifth being Zolgear. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Old Maou Faction Category:Chaos Insurgency Category:Deceased